Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. vs. Axem Rangers X (2006 Series)
The Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. vs. Axem Rangers X battle is the fifth battle in the series, between Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi against the Koopa Bros., and as a third party, the Axem Rangers X, fighting over the yellow and purple Chaos Emeralds. It takes place during Episode 5 and Episode 6. The battle ends with no winner due to Mecha Sonic's arrival, knocking the Koopa Bros. unconscious, and destroying all 5 Axem Rangers X, while the heroes shifted the attention to Mecha Sonic. Transformations *Fire Mario (Mario + Fire Flower) *Shell Luigi (Luigi + Blue Shell) Transcript The three teams charge at each other, causing an explosion when they meet, and leap into the air to start the fight. Sonic and the Black Ninjakoopa charge at the Green and Black Axem Rangers, who they block by spinning their axes. They throw them off and Sonic kicks the Black Koopa at the Black Ranger and smashes the Green Ranger on his head, then blocking the Black Ninjakoopa. The yellow Ranger punches Sonic in the back, smashing him into the black Ninjakoopa which yellow then punches, then smashes Sonic to the ground. Shadow then smashes the ranger, then perform a massive combo on the ranger, then finishing with a Chaos Spear. The Green Koopa attacks Shadow, which Shadow dodges then kicks him upwards. Yoshi then kicks the koopa then turns to fight the Pink ranger, but are both attacked by the Green and Yellow Koopas, who unleash a super combo on the two. Yoshi then eats the green koopa and spits him at the yellow. Yoshi then uses a super kick combo on the green then slams him to the ground. It switches to Mario, Luigi, Red Koopa and Red Ranger who lunge at each other. Luigi and Red Koopa are knocked upward by the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger uppercuts Luigi with his axe. Mario charges at him, but he is also knocked away by the axe. The Red Koopa comes from the back and double punches him. Mario then punches him again. Mario and the Red Koopa both spin at the Red Ranger, but he temporarily stops them with his axe spinning. Luigi charges in from the back, catching the Red Koopa and Ranger off guard. Mario executes a Super Coin Jump Punch on them both. They fly upward and the Bros. pull out their hammers. As they come down, Luigi knocks them to Mario, who slams them downward. They crash all the way through the side of a mountain and shoot down into the forest. They land, and the Red Koopa dropkicks the Red Ranger. Mario then charges in, and he and the Red Koopa clash multiple times. Mario uses a spin attack, and they are both slashed at by the Red Ranger. Luigi lands on the Red Ranger and drags him across the ground. From offscreen, both Koopa and Ranger slam into each other. Mario kicks away the Red Ranger. Luigi comes at the Red Koopa and hits him with a Super Jump Punch at point-blank range, causing it to hit with maximum power. The Koopa shoots upward out of the forest and slams down far away. The Red Koopa calls for the other three to regroup. They decide to use their special Shell Spin attack. The scene switches to Mecha Sonic on the Mushroom Kingdom's mainland. He has detected the emeralds and speeds off toward the island. *Note: The battle continues from here on in Episode 6. Wario and Waluigi come floating up to the island with Waluigi acting as an inner tube. Wario takes him off and pulls a string, and Waluigi launches around the screen multiple times, deflating, and slams into the screen. Wario pulls out a bag, and they are both excited as to what may be inside, thinking it's an emerald, but it's empty. They are then both shocked by an explosion coming from the battle. Several more explosions follow, and the scene goes to the forest, where we see Mario and Luigi running from the Koopa Bros, who are spinning in their special attack. They jump over two rocks, the second in slow motion. Mario jumps again, and the view switches to the front. The Mario bros. jump between several suspended stone blocks and more rocks, using a conjoining flip. They jump again and the view again switches to the side. The Red Axem Ranger charges in and slashes at Mario, who dodges and jumps on top of the Koopas. He pulls out his hammer and he and the Ranger duel briefly. Then they all crash through a wall of stone. Luigi flaps his arms, attempting to fly, but to no avail. Mario spins on one of the debris pieces and kicks away the Red Ranger. He jumps to the other flying rock. The Red Koopa punches three times, but Mario blocks the attack. The two then run to keep up with the rock's spinning. Mario rides the rock around and kicks the Koopa, who lands on the other rock and kicks it at Mario's rock. Mario jumps off the rock as it is knocked away. He lands on the other rock and he and the Koopa clash with spin attacks before crashing into a wall. They drop the emerald radar and the radar radar. The radar radar lands on a cliff next to Wario and Waluigi. The emerald radar continues falling and Sonic sees it and picks it up. The Black, Green, and Yellow Rangers threaten him to hand it over, whereas the Koopas of the same colors argue that it's theirs. They charge together and Sonic jumps away and begins running. The Green and Black Rangers use their conjunction saw attack to chase him. He goes supersonic to escape the attack, and jumps off a rock in the opposite direction. The rangers slice through the rock. He encounters the Green, Black, and Yellow Ninjakoopas, kicking the Green one upward. Shadow kicks the Yellow one and Sonic "surfs" on top of the Black's shell. The sawing rangers begin to catch up. Sonic jumps off the shell, which Shadow kicks at them. It has no effect. Sonic grabs a pole in the ground and turns toward the mountains. He runs vertically up the tallest mountain, going faster and faster. He reaches the top, but the Yellow Ranger jumps above him and uses his hammer attack. Sonic runs out of the way as he slams to the top of the mountain. Half of the mountain splits off and begins sliding down. Meanwhile, the Chief Yoshi is worried that the island is being destroyed, while Professor E. Gadd assures him that Mario and his friends will save the island. Luigi then runs and opens up a ? box to discover a blue shell. After trying it on, he observes it, and then quickly ducks into his shell when Axem Pink attacks him, causing her to knock him around. Yoshi then knocks away Pink and swallows Luigi, while avoiding Green and Black's conjunction saw attack. Green, Black and Yellow Koopa then emerge from the area, with Black on top of Green and orders Yellow to attack Yoshi. Yoshi jumps over Yellow and then spits Luigi out at Green, knocking him out, and knocking Black off, causing Yoshi and Black to ram each other until Yoshi uses his flutter jump to repeatedly kick Black, and then uses his tongue to grab Black, spin him around, knock him down on the ground, and then body slam him away. Afterwards, Yoshi and Luigi briefly take a breather until they duck from noticing Black and Green's saw attack coming right at them. Shadow then utilizes Chaos Control to slow down time and then beats up Green and Black before clicking his fingers causing him to revert to normal time and blasting away Green and Black, with him tackling Black away. Yoshi then eats Luigi again and runs off to rejoin the fight right when Mario, Axem Red, and Red Koopa arrive. Mario jumps on Red Koopa, while attempting to kick Axem Red, with Red blocking it with his axe. Mario and Red then clash with the hammer and the axe, respectively until Red manages to hurl his spinning axe at Mario, severely damaging him. Red Koopa then takes this opportunity to knock Mario away. Mario then discovers a Fireflower in a ? box that Wario activated earlier when surprised at Mario flying straight at him and Waluigi. Mario then uses the Fireflower and turns into Fire Mario. He then rushes to Red Koopa at superhuman speed, punches him in the gut, and then proceeds to beat up Red Koopa before Red Koopa could even retaliate. Axem Red then attempts to cut down Fire Mario from behind, but Mario jumps over it and slams down on Axem Red, knocking his axe away in the process, which causes them to trade punches until Mario knocks him away, kicks him up into the air, and then hits him with a charged up fireball. Axem Red then falls down and gets back up holding his arm while grimacing, questioning how "a portly plumber" could be so strong. Pink, Green, and Black then arrive to Red's aid. Pink then asks Red if he is OK, as he doesn't look too good. Red responds that he's all right, but the Koopa Bros and Team Mario soon won't be, and declares that he's going to nip it in the bud. He then tells the others to go back to the battlefield, as he's returning to The Blade to prepare the Breaker Beam. He then wonders what the Amethyst of Might/Chaos Emerald will do with the Breaker Beam and installs it. Back at the mountain, Sonic rolls down the slope until he summons a Snowboard for him to go down the mountain. Yellow then falls down to Sonic intending to cut him down, but Sonic jumps on Yellow, causing him to fall on the Snowy slope and become a snowball, which Sonic also avoids before it rolls off the cliff. Sonic then notices a strange flash, wondering what it was. It is later revealed that the flash was the Breaker Beam having finished charging. Axem Ranger then manages to fire the Breaker Beam, destroying most of the mountains as well as knocking Sonic away. Yoshi rescues Sonic. Axem Red is impressed by its power, and thinks that Smithy will certainly want the jewels, until he notes that he still missed his target, so he charges it up again. The rest of the Rangers are also shocked and worried at the amount of power the Breaker Beam now has, with Yellow explaining that he was quite lucky that he was in the snowball, as otherwise he would have been fried right then and there. Black then explodes and tells off Red for nearly killing them. Sonic then wonders what happened. Shadow then explains that the "idiot rangers" just blew up the mountains with the Chaos Emerald. Sonic then realizes and wonders if the Rangers even know what kind of destruction and danger that power could have. Shadow states that they most likely don't, as they are preparing another attack. Sonic then states that they have to stop the Rangers before they blow up the entire island. Chief Yoshi then laments at the island's condition after what the Rangers did. Sonic attempted to apologize, as there was nothing they could do to stop it the first time. Shadow immediately cuts and angrily tells the chief that he should be grateful that he and his tribe even survived the attack. Sonic asks if Shadow is being harsh with that statement, to which Chief Yoshi mentions that Shadow's actually correct, as he should be responsible for the safety of his tribe. He decides that he should round up the tribe to prepare for evacuation from the island, at least until the crisis is over. Sonic agrees and tells him to leave it to them. The Koopa Bros. also noticed the power the Axem Rangers utilized, and decides to get serious and charges up the Power Gem/Chaos Emerald again. Sonic then realizes that they are preparing their special attack again, and that they should brace themselves for the attack. Shadow then recoils in shock, Sonic then wonders what is wrong with Shadow. Shadow then explains that "He's here!" Sonic asks him what he means, until he realizes that he meant that Mecha Sonic had arrived. Shortly after this realization, Mecha Sonic then drops down and charges through the waves (in a manner similar to Final Form Cooler), The Koopa Bros. then use their special attack, only for Mecha Sonic to glow and blast through them with such force that not only are the Koopa Bros knocked out of formation, but also shatters Red Koopa's shell. Mecha Sonic then finds the other emerald directly within the Blade's Breaker Beam cannon, and charges at them. Red then fires the Breaker Beam. Mecha Sonic then activates a barrier that blocks the beam, and then plows through the Blade, destroying it. Red then collapses, Green then asks if Red is okay, to which Red shouts that he doesn't look okay. Category:Battles (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon